


dramatics

by fishysama



Series: goretober 2020!!! [29]
Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: :), Blood, Blood and Gore, Brutal Murder, Crossover, Decapitation, Disembowelment, Domestic, Eye Trauma, Gore, Goretober, Goretober 2020, Graphic Description of Corpses, Guro, M/M, Murder, Murder Husbands, Murder Kink, hannibal-inspired junjou :)!, it goes all the way to the toppppp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27518800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishysama/pseuds/fishysama
Summary: goretober day 29: decapitationmiyagi gets on hiroki's nerves.hannigram and minimum are the same couple pt 2
Relationships: Kamijou Hiroki/Usami Akihiko
Series: goretober 2020!!! [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950796
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	dramatics

“It would be prettier if I could pull the organs out from the larynx, but that's not how anatomy works, right?”

Hiroki tuts sarcastically, looking over at his boyfriend examining what remains of Miyagi You, “How would I know? Give it a shot.”

“You’re the doctor.”

“In classical Japanese literature, Akihiko.”

Akihiko tilts his head, looking down at the bleeding stump of Miyagi’s throat, the open fleshy hole leading to his lungs and esophagus. Postmortem spasms sputtering like salt to frogs legs. “Sure. Second question: would it be cheating if I fucked this?”

“Don’t be indecent,” Hiroki spits, plunging a gloved thumb into Miyagi’s glossy eye. He’d prefer using something sharper, but he needs the optic nerve intact for his planned scene. Quite the shame. He’d like to hurt Miyagi deeper, although he won’t feel it. Decapitated and all.

He’s much more pleasant dead. Talks less, touches less. Bleeds more.

The eye comes out, a strand of flesh successfully connecting it to the socket. “And yes, it would be cheating, idiot.” Hiroki pauses, glancing at Akihiko again, “...Are you actually into that?”

Akihiko clears his throat, which says more than Hiroki wishes it did. He flips his switchblade and cuts Miyagi’s shirt open, a straight line down the buttons. “I’ll cut below his gut, so the wound is hidden. Innovative, right?”

Hiroki grins, popping the other eye out of Miyagi’s head. They dangle by threads of tissue and nerve, looking quite different from the “awooga” moment in kids’ cartoons but just as entertaining. Finally, Professor Miyagi is in pieces.

Back to the disembowelment issue, “Yes.” He imagines Miyagi as a melting snowman, a deflated balloon. Sagging skin. Empty knapsack. “Can we fill him with words? I’m sure he would be honored to have a few Matsuo Basho scrolls and Intro to Lit textbooks shoved in him in memoriam. They were the only things he ever cared about anyway.” Hiroki doesn’t lie. “ _ Really _ trying to drive the education theme home with this one. It would be nice if we could pin the blame on a student, so they don’t look in my direction.”

“Posing him with his eyes sewn to a first-edition isn’t good enough?”

“That’s an accurate representation of his everyday life. I want to make theater out of him. A statement.” Hiroki clicks his tongue, “What if we gave him a graduation cap? Do you think I can break into his apartment and steal his degree?”

“You love your dramatics, sweetheart.”

“Cut the shit.”

Akihiko does, drawing the blade deep beneath the pouch of Miyagi’s gut, letting the intestines flood out onto his slacks. He grimaces, “The smell never gets better, does it?”

“The taste does.”

Akihiko looks up at Hiroki and smirks. It’s hard to tell who brings up the eating people thing first these days.

Hiroki holds Miyagi by his hair. Punches the detached head. Really uses those knuckles. “It feels good.”

“As good as it would to fuck this jackass’ neck?”

“Don’t joke about that. You’re revolting.” Revolting and all, Hiroki waltzes over and drapes his arms around him. He smiles widely as Akihiko glances up, a true sign that he was joyful. Hiroki rarely smiles, even on a good day. Only smiles like this after really good sex. Or really good murder, which was close enough.

Akihiko brushes Hiroki’s cheek with his thumb, smearing him with blood here and here and here. A lovely painting of reds and pinks on a tea-stained canvas. Akihiko kisses him.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://juroguro.tumblr.com/)


End file.
